


Khaleesi Kali

by KyraSif



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraSif/pseuds/KyraSif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khal Drogo can chose between two possible brides.<br/>One of them was a princess. A runaway princess without a crown, but still then a princess. She still was fragile, had a soft voice, with clear skin and eyes, and silver hair.<br/>The other was totally different. Like blood and water. With tanned skin, and brown eyes and hair, that possible bride never allowing herself to be anyone’s slave. A Khaleesi without a Khal.<br/>It would be strange if the one who had an intense flame in her veins was not the one to whom her family motto was ‘Blood and Fire’?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My first story of Game of Thrones and here.
> 
> This is just an experiment, I don’t have an idea set and if I decide to continue the story I don’t will be fast to update. As the reception of the story, I will decide if I will continuous or not.

Men are fools when they think that they are the only ones to have power. Men feel the need to govern, to show their strength and impose a position in this vast world even if for that they had to leave broken bodies behind them. Kali was not very different. Fortunately, she was more intelligent than them. After all, she was, until now, the only Khaleesi to lead alone, without a husband, managed to come to power without the conditions of marriage. A Khaleesi without a Khal. It was not easy to be what she was today. Few were those who believed in her. In her people, being a woman meant nothing, a woman was almost like being a mare – only to be mounted and procreate.

Kali was the first daughter of a simple man and woman who belonged to a weak khalasar, led by a Khal of whom no one remembered. At eight she was already an older sister of a tiny boy named Korro, and with eleven she saw her sister scream her way to the world as her mother closed her eyes, going to join their ancestors. Unfortunately, also her sister did not survive and her father left soon after.

She was left alone, with only a boy who drags behind her in the best way that his little legs could, living in a khalasar she knew they would not survive long.

However, Kali didn't let them take her down and raise her little brother the best she could. Acquired all her parent's left her - which was not much -, only their tent, a little gold, clothes and fur, and their horses. At the age of fifteen she was already a warrior, never had lost a battle. That alone would be a great achievement if she were not a woman.

She was ridiculed by her brothers and sisters, screamed and harmed because she refused to be made the role that a woman should do. She had been forced to kneel in a huge circle, as man after man tried to mount her, only to die with their throat cut and her spear pierced their chest. Their braids fell to the feet of the Khal (Kirriro? Riviro?) Who was watching peacefully, with cold eyes, enjoying the spectacle. He was a weak, Kali knew that: what kind of Khal wins his position by entering in the tent of his leader in the middle of the night and cut both previous Khal and Khaleesi’s throats during their sleep?

Seventeen years after being named, she left. Only she and her brother, with the stallion and mare from their parents. They made to the world and it was not long until they hear that they old Khal had been killed. Predictable, she told Korro.

Few years after she was already known by all the Dothraki people. Everyone knew the story of how she started joining men and women thought of as week, that had already been kicked out or expelled by their khalasar, and formed her own khalasar. At twenty five, she had already ten thousand men at her command – without counting the women and children. Khal after Khal was killed by her, and their people were added to her khalasar.

Quickly acquired thirty thousand men. Life was good… however, Kali knew she’d need a child… someone to command her khalasar. Not that she had intentions of abandoning her place or die soon, but her life was dangerous and it was just a precaution. She would let her khalasar in Korro’s hands or at his future son or daughter, but Korro hated the idea of having the weight of millions of people’s life on their shoulder, and rejected.

So, with the help of Illyrio Mopatis, she would find today with her possible fiancé. Possible, because Khal Drogo (the greatest Khal that ever existed – commander of forty thousand men) wanted an exotic bride, and Kali is everything but exotic.  
In fact, by what Illyrio said, the other possible bride was a woman of silver hair, white skin like the moon and clear eyes. To the Dothraki people those characteristics were the most exotic and weird that could exist.

However, Kali still would be looking for a husband, a Khal to follow her, even if it wasn’t Khal Drogo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to warn you that this story will slow updates.  
> This chapter may have improper language.   
> The Dothraki language is in italic.  
> The world of Game of Thrones is not mine, unfortunately, I just created Kali and her khalasar.

"Who is she?" The male cry rang, scaring the birds resting in the trees nearby, which quickly spread their wings and flew away. Usually the cheecks of the silver-haired man were pale, but now they were red with fury.

"Khaleesi Kali is as she is known by the Dothraki." The man who followed Viserys said.

"We have a deal! Daenerys is going to marry him and not this wild bitch! I want my army." Viserys was an extremely arrogant, spoiled and stupid man, who wanted all that he felt have the right.

Illyrio Mopatis, with all the calm of the world, said through his brown beard and scented with oils: "It wouldn't be wise to refer to her in that way, my King. Kali is the only woman to ever command a khalasar alone, and command one so large as she commands is commendable. "

Viserys's laugh was loud and crazy. His violet eyes (violet as all the Targaryen's) had a deranged look.

"I don't care if she is the only woman to command this savage people or not! The agreement was that Khal Drogo would marry my sister! "

"He can still choose your sister, my King." Assured Illyrio. "The word that Kali is looking for a husband has traveled, and Khal Drogo learned that, it would be a lack of respect and even an act of contempt if Kali and Drogo not evaluate each other as a possible spouse." He explained.

"Lack of respect!? And the lack of respect for me, Viserys Targaryen, the Third of His Name, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms? If he doesn't agree to marry Dany, the dragon will wake up, and no one will want it! "Promised the one the people called 'The Beggar King', but he really knew the meaning of his words when he said that the dragon can wake up?

Illyrio sighed heavily sending Daenerys, who was slightly behind them, on an almost translucent dress, a apologetic and sorry look. "Khal Drogo may even want them two as his wives, Your Grace"

"Both of them?" Repeated the other man. "Maybe, maybe it was not to bad... The Dothraki bitch is a wild leader too, isn't she? How many men have have she on her command?"

"Thirty thousand men, my King, without counting women who, as I have heard, have also been trained to fight by Khaleesi's order."

Viserys muttered something while his fingers played with the hilt of the sword that he had never used.

"That would make a huge army that I can have in my power!"

"Exactly, Your Grace."

"If the man is not a fool, he will choose both." He smiled meanly.

Daenerys prayed to all the existing deities to Khal Drogo act like a fool and choose just the other woman.

"Where is he?" Viserys asked impatiently, his left hand resting lightly on the sword. Why would he insist on carrying it?

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality, my King." Illyrio had scarcely uttered these words when horses' hooves could be heard hitting the ground.

'It's now...' Daenerys thought sadly, her hands shaking.

But instead of Khal Drogo who came in a white mare was Kali. The air entering her lungs quickly and went even faster. Her hair swayed in the breeze that hit her hard on the face. The sound of hooves and neighing could be heard up to several meters away.

_"After all we do not come late!"_ One of the men who rode beside her spoke.

Kali did not smile, but she wanted to.

" _My Khaleesi is an honor to be in your presence."_ Illyrio said in Dothraki, which Kali raised an eyebrow and replied briefly to his words.

At that time, Daenerys and Viserys watched her.

She was totally and completely different from Daenerys. Her hair was a rich, glossy brown, stuck in a long braid that reached her hips, her eyes were black, with dark paint around and her beautiful face remained expressionless. She was also high, almost reaching the height of her companions and was wearing clothing typically Dothraki. The bells jingled in her hair when she turned her head.

_"Khal Drogo does not..."_

But again the sound of hoofs warned them that someone else was coming, and in the midst of loud sounds the rest of the guests arrived.

Khal Drogo was, in the opinion of Daenerys, a very scary man. His skin was dark, the face bearded, dark eyes, he had a scar on his brow and his hair was very long.

_"I revere you, great khal."_ Exclaimed Illyrio. "May I introduce my guests? Viserys of the House Targaryen, the Third of His Name, King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. And his sister Daenerys of House Targaryen." Illyrio got down a few steps. "And of course, also Khaleesi Kali, her brother Korro and her bloodriders."

The looks of Drogo and Kali crossed, he loudly in his black stallion and she almost at his height in her white mare.

"Khal Drogo."Acknowledged Kali, her wet tongue and white and straight teeth appearing as she spoke.

"Khaleesi Kali." The voice of Drogo was exceptionally rough and... beautiful, thought Kali.

"Come closer, my dear." Illyrio said Dany.

Daenerys swallowed nervously and slowly began to come down the stone steps. Her eyes fell for a moment in Kali who watched impassively, and then in one of her men who watched her with soft eyes. He was beautiful... From what she had heard he was Khaleesi's brother and should not be much older than Daenerys.

Finally, Drogo and Daenerys observed each other. Drogo's look seemed to freeze her body. Everything seemed to go as planned when suddenly Drogo grunted something in his language, his voice high and with a fierce expression on his face.

Illyrio answered him respectfully and quickly in the rude language of that people.

Drogo reined his horse, looked at Kali, and along with his companions went away in a fast gallop.

"Where is he going?" Viserys said, running down the steps.

"The ceremony is over."

"What did he say? He liked her?"

"He..." Illyrio began by saying nervously, fearing what would follow. "I'm sorry, Your Grace, but he chose Khaleesi Kali as his bride."

Daenerys's eyes widened. Kali said something that must have been funny because her companions start to laugh.

"What did she say? What did this slut said?" The Beggar King growled and Khaleesi's eyes sparkled as if she understood.

"She invites us to the wedding, Your Grace. "

Viserys frustration cry spread through the air as he watched Kali with a glare to which she smiled and clicking her tongue, she and her companions were not slow to go.


End file.
